


Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Play, Fun, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Little!TK, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy! carlos, shy!tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Carlos and TK have a playdate with another daddy/little couple. TK isn't so sure he's ready.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Baby Boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you to the readers! I really enjoy writing this. And thank you to those who have given suggestions for future installments! I really enjoyed them. And will tag you when I use them!

When TK and Carlos had gone to the club to talk to Craig about what being in a daddy/little relationship would be like, Carlos didn’t know he would find a friend in the man. He was consistently texting him questions or sending a photo off of something he thought TK would like, but wanted to make sure it was appropriate.

When Craig asked if Carlos and TK would like to come over to his house for TK to have a playdate with his little, Carlos asked what TK thought and while TK was nervous he said “Yes.”

The morning of the playdate TK’s not in little headspace, if anything he’s far from it. He’s chewing on his hoodie strings as Carlos gets the Paw Patrol lunch box filled with snacks and asks TK what he would like to bring with him.

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” TK says.

“We can cancel if you’re not ready. Craig will understand,” Carlos replies.

TK shakes his head, “We should go. It’ll be nice to have a little friend.”

“You can use your safe word at any time. I won’t be upset and Craig won’t be either. His little, Sam, might be but that’s only because he’ll be in little headspace and won’t understand why someone won’t want to play with him at the moment.”

TK moves from his seat and over to Carlos. He wraps his arms around the man and leans into him. Carlos’ arms move to wrap around TK and hold him close, “Just say the word and we can stop.”

“I know. Thank you,” TK breathes.

Carlos lets TK cuddle into him, until TK pulls away, “I’m going to try to get into my headspace,” TK says.

“Okay, if you need me just say so,” Carlos replies.

TK nods, “Okay.”

TK goes over to his toy chest, they didn’t throw it away but kept it for the toys that didn’t fit in the new storage. Carlito is pulled out and placed to the side, then Skylar comes out. TK pulls at the doll’s hair before putting it to the side. He pulls out a few cars and closes the toy chest again. He lays on his front and pushes the cars around the floor.

It doesn’t help, TK can’t get into the right headspace.

“C-carlos,” TK says looking for the man.

“I’m right here,” Carlos says coming into view.

“I...I don’t think I can do it,” TK says. His eyes have water building in them, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Carlos comes over to him and offers him his hand. TK takes it and Carlos pulls him up. Instead of pulling him into a hug, he moves over to the couch and sits before pulling TK in his lap and wrapping him up in his arms. TK lays his head on his shoulder and his arm not pressing into Carlos comes up to play at the back of Carlos’ head, twirling the hair at the nape of neck with his fingers.

“Why do you think you can’t get into headspace?” Carlos softly asks.

“I-I don’t know. Usually it’s easy. Playing with my favorite toys always gets me to go down, but today it isn’t working,” TK answers.

Carlos pulls him closer, “Is it because you’re nervous about playing with someone else?”

TK shrugs.

“Are you afraid you’re going to be judged?” Carlos asks.

TK’s fingers stop their motion in Carlos’ hair and Carlos takes that as his answer.

“Baby, no one is going to judge you. Craig is a daddy, so he more than understands what it's like to have a little around. And Sam will be little right along with you. You can be and act however you want while we’re there,” Carlos explains to him.

TK turns his body so he can free both his arms and wrap around Carlos. His face presses into the man’s shoulder and he rubs his nose against the fabric of his shirt before settling again.

Carlos’ hand moves so his fingers are tangled in the hair on the back of TK’s head and he lightly pressed his hand down so TK’s head stays where it is.

“I know you’re scared and if you don’t want to go. Just say the word and we won’t go. I won’t judge you. Craig and Sam won’t judge you,” Carlos whispers into TK’s ear, “You are safe and loved no matter what you decide. I’ll be here for you.”

TK’s answer is to hold on tighter to his partner.

* * *

An hour later, Carlos is getting TK in the car. TK’s still nervous but he has Chompy around his neck and Carlito is sitting on his lap. In his backpack there’s Skylar, a PJ Mask coloring book and crayons, and his new camping set he hadn’t opened yet.

“Papi,” TK asks when Carlos gets into his seat behind the wheel.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Carlos answers.

“Will daddy Craig have lots of toys?”

“I’m sure he and Sam have lots of toys.”

“And will they have apple juice?”

Carlos chuckles to himself, “I’m sure daddy Craig will have apple juice. But if he doesn’t I packed you two juice boxes.”

“And goldfish?”

“Goldfish _and_ Teddy Grahams.”

TK gasps, “Both? I get two snacks?”

Carlos shakes his head, “Not both, only one. But you can choose when you’re having your snack. Daddy Craig said that he was going to make lunch, so you probably won’t have to worry about it.”

“Is he going to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?”

“I don’t know what you’re going to have for lunch, but we’ll find out when we get there.”

“I hope it’s pb&j, I love it. It’s my favorite.”

Carlos smiles over at TK, “I know it is. If you could, you’d have it at every meal.”

“That would be so awesome!” TK exclaims.

When they arrive at Craig and Sam’s house, TK goes quiet again. He slowly gets out of the car and waits for Carlos to make his way around to his side. When Carlos is in reach he grabs at his hand and his thumb goes into his mouth. Carlos almost says something, but doesn’t. He knows how nervous TK was this morning about coming, and if sucking his thumb will get him through it, he’ll let it slide for the day.

Carlos rings the doorbell and TK hides behind him. Craig opens the door with a big smile, “Hey, Carlos, TK, come on in. Sam is very excited to meet you.”

Carlos greets the man back, “Thanks for inviting us.”

“Of course. We always love to meet new people,” Craig replies, “Just leave your shoes at the door.”

Carlos kicks his shoes off and neatly places them against the wall and he kneels down to help TK with his. TK whines when his hand slides out of Carlos’ but Carlos shushes him and tells him he needs both his hands for a moment to help take off his shoes.

Once their shoes are in place, Craig leads them to the living room. In the middle of the floor there are toys scattered around and children’s books stacked on the coffee table.

“Sam is very excited for today. I told him he had to go wash his hands before he could play. He was having a snack before you two arrived,” Craig explains.

Just then a blonde haired man comes out. He’s about TK’s height, with big brown eyes and a huge smile on his face. He’s wearing a Pokemon shirt and shorts. He’s barefoot and he comes over to the three others to greet their new arrivals.

“Hi, I’m Sam,” Sam says.

“Hi, Sam. I’m papi Carlos and this is TK,” Carlos replies.

“Hi TK, what does that stand for?” Sam asks.

TK cowers behind Carlos.

“Hey, Sam, TK doesn’t like to tell people what it stands for, but maybe one day he’ll tell you,” Carlos answers for him.

“Oh..okay,” Sam replies, “Do you want to play Pokemon?”

TK peeks out from behind Carlos, looking at Sam. He looks up at Carlos and Carlos gives him an encouraging smile, “You can go play.”

“C-can I be Eevee?” TK asks.

Sam lights up, “Yes! And I’ll be Bulbasar!”

TK moves from around Carlos and hands him his backpack before going with Sam over to the Pokemon toys laying out in the living room.

Craig and Carlos sit on the couch watching their boys for a moment before turning to one another.

“How’s it been going?” Craig asks.

“Pretty well. There’s been a few mistakes,” Carlos answers.

“We all make mistakes. Being a daddy isn’t something that comes easily. You can get the care and nurture part, but the rest is kind of hard,” Craig replies.

“He was really nervous about coming today,” Carlos admits, “I also thought we would have to cancel.”

“I wouldn’t have been upset if you did.”

“I know and I told him that. I think he was just scared because it was the first time being little with someone else. We don’t really know anyone in the scene so it’s hard to figure it all out.”

“Sam was like that at first too, but once he had some play dates with others, he relaxed. He still has his days but for the most part loves when he has someone to play with. Seems his dear old daddy isn’t always fun,” Craig says smiling.

Carlos chuckles, “You too? I swear TK gets more annoyed with me playing with him than when I’m not.”

“Sam loves to do things himself then show me,” Craig replies.

Carlos nods, “TK is the same way. He loves to build with his legos but won’t let me touch anything. He wants to make sure nothing gets broken.”

Craig laughs, “You should see Sam when he builds his train track.”

After that it’s easy conversation. Carlos watches from the corner of his eye to make sure TK is okay but he can see he’s enjoying his time. 

When it’s lunch Craig pulls out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with carrots and ranch for the boys and Turkey sandwiches for himself and Carlos. The four sit around the dining table and Sam and TK tell their daddies about the game they were playing. Craig and Carlos nod and ask questions when needed and when lunch is over the boys go back to the living room to play some more leaving the two men to clean up.

“You don’t know how much TK is going to love you for having his favorite,” Carlos comments as they clean up the dishes.

“Sam requested that they had peanut butter and jelly,” Craig says, “The carrots were my idea. I always want to make sure my boy is getting his veggies in. Even if he says he hates them.”

“TK loves them. He’s always snacking on them,” Carlos says, “Sometimes he’ll steal them from the bowl while I’m making dinner.”

“You’re lucky. Sam won’t eat them without dunking them in ranch.”

* * *

An hour later both boys were quiet while they colored. TK had gotten his coloring book out of his bag, while Sam brought his own over onto the floor so they could color together.

Carlos looks at his watch, “We should leave soon. Let you and Sam have the evening to yourself.”

“Oh it’s alright, let them color a little while longer,” Craig replies, “How often do you get to watch two littles enjoy time together?”

Carlos sighs because he agrees. He loves watching the two boys together. TK has made a friend in Sam and he hopes they’ll be able to talk outside of these playdates, like he and Craig do.

A little while later Craig excuses himself to the kitchen for a moment leaving Carlos with the two boys. TK looks up at him and smiles a huge smile at him. Carlos’ heart may have melted.

When Craig returns he bends over Sam to whisper something in his ear and Sam does as he’s told. He cleans up his coloring, whispering to TK that he can still play before moving over to where Craig is sitting. He moves into the older man’s lap and cuddles into him and Craig puts a sippy cup to his mouth and Sam latches on.

Carlos watches in awe. The two sit there as Craig whispers to Sam and Sam smiles around the sippy cup. TK comes over and pushes onto Carlos’ lap and Carlos wraps his arms around him.

“Are you okay, baby?” Carlos asks.

TK nods before placing his head onto his shoulder. His thumb making its way into his mouth.

“Are you tired?”

TK shakes his head.

“Nervous?”

TK shrugs.

“Can you use your words for me?”

TK takes his thumb and leans in close to whisper in Carlos’ ear, “I wanna do what Sam is doing.”

Carlos squeezes him tight, “Okay, yeah we can. Just...I need to get a sippy cup for you.”

“Not here,” TK replies, “At home.”

“Okay, okay. Not here,” Carlos answers in agreement.

TK relaxes his body against Carlos’ and he rests against the man. Carlos lets him stay in his lap and when TK’s breathe evens out he doesn’t move him.

“Your little guy fell asleep, huh?” Craig whispers over to Carlos.

“Yeah, he did,” Carlos replies.

“Mine too,” Craig says and Carlos looks down to see Sam asleep in Craig’s arms.

“They’ve had a busy day,” Carlos says.

Craig nods in agreement, “That they have. If you want they can nap in Sam’s room. The bed is big enough for both of them.”

Carlos shakes his head, “No, no...it’s alright. I like holding him.” Carlos blushes a little at the admission.

Craig only smiles back at him, “I am the same way. Some days I still can’t believe I got so lucky.”

* * *

TK only naps for half an hour and when he wakes he nestles into Carlos more then remembers where they are and sits up looking around for Sam, only to see him still asleep in daddy Craig’s arms. He sighs in relief and flops back down to bury his face into Carlos’ neck to breathe in his scent.

Carlos laughs, “That’s tickles, baby.”

TK does it again with a smile and blows a raspberry on the exposed skin. Carlos laughs and tickles TK’s sides to get him to stop and laugh as well.

TK falls to the side, his legs still in Carlos’ lap but a smile on his face.

“We should get going. Let daddy Craig and Sam have quiet time to themselves,” Carlos says.

TK whines, “But I don’t want to go.”

“I know, baby, but Sam is still napping and it’s time we get home,” Carlos tells him, “We can have another playdate soon though.”

“We can?” TK asks. His excitement was written all over his face.

“We’ll figure something out,” Carlos answers, “Go clean up and put your toys in your backpack.”

TK moves so his feet are on the floor and he moves around the room to collect his coloring book and crayons. Carlos watches him a moment before turning to Craig with a smile, “It was a wonderful day.”

Craig nods in agreement, “I’d say it was a successful first playdate.”

“TK had fun with Sam,” Carlos says, “And getting to talk to you, learning more, was great as well.”

“I’m always here to answer any questions you may have,” Craig answers, “Let me go put Sam in his room and I’ll walk you two out.”

Carlos watches as Craig maneuvers his body off his seat and keeps Sam in his arms without disturbing the sleeping man. Craig walks down the hall with Sam cradled in his arms and Carlos turns around to see TK standing there watching as well.

“Cleaned up everything?” Carlos asks.

“Y-yes papi,” TK replies.

Craig comes back into the room with a smile on his face, “He’ll be out for a little while longer, lets get you two on the road.”

Carlos and TK walk back to the front door and Carlos slides his shoes on, while Craig helps TK with his own. TK is a little shocked that someone else other than his papi was helping him, but he doesn’t say anything. Craig pats his ankle when he’s done and moves back up to stand in front of the two men.

“Sam had a lot of fun today, and I know he’ll probably be upset he didn’t get to say goodbye. We’ll have to get together again,” Craig says.

“We would like that,” Carlos replies, “TK what do say?”

“Thank you,” TK says, “I had lots and lots of fun.”

Craig smiles at him, “I’m glad you did! Sam always likes having friends come over.”

Craig follows them out the door and watches as TK and Carlos get in the car and he waves as they drive away.

TK waves back until they turn the corner. He settles into his seat with a content sigh.

“Was it fun today?” Carlos asks.

“Sam was nice. He has cool toys. Can I get an Eevee?” TK asks.

“I’ll add it to your wishlist,” Carlos answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Preview for next week's part 6...very angsty but will have a semi happy ending, much like part 3.


End file.
